


Two Souls, Too Far

by depressingbrew



Series: Past, Present and Future- Forever [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fantasy, M/M, Royalty, Series, Soulmates, im sorry, prince bucky, royal!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressingbrew/pseuds/depressingbrew
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate. They come in forms we just don't expect. And we learn to expect that with each life.Bucky's comes in the form of a mysterious and rude man in the woods.Steve's comes in the form of some hoity-toity noble who as much of a sense of direction as a pinecone.Part of a series of stories following two souls through dimensions and time. Each story in this series can be read as stand-alone, in any order. This is the first.





	Two Souls, Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think this would that long. I just want to warn anyone to know at the moment of this release, I only have a vague idea of what the following story is going to be/set/tone/whatever. Just know they are only linked by the idea of Soulmates and passed lives.
> 
> Also, be warned I've been writing this one over a year and there are some errr... read end notes.

“It’s time for bed now darling.” Sarah sighed, weary and longing her own.

“Aweee one story? Please!” Cried her straw-haired boy. So thin but tiny fists were surprisingly strong with their grip on her hand.

She sat on the edge of his bed as he wiggled over to make room. Her heart pangs with sadness as she sees his father in his face. She is suddenly hit with the guilt of not being able to provide the best. She swallows it and sits up straight. She refused to feel bad for them. They had a roof and whatever little food. “It’s late… oh alright.” She moved to take both his hands in her own. She eyed him, as he stared back with a pure wonder of what her wisdom could show him. She held in a sigh and smiled.

“Steven tonight I’m going tell you about something very special- sacred. The most valuable thing in the world- and beyond. Beyond the mountains and sea and forest. It will always be the most important, and most powerful thing to ever be.”   
“What, what is it?” He said eagerly.

She put her hand cupping his to his heart. “Love?” He said with the disgust of a child.

“A very special kind of love. One that would even best mine of you- even if I would deny nothing could for the rest of my life. You, my boy, are a product of that love. A love beyond our physical bodies- that of souls. Soulbonds made between companions at the beginning of all we know, beginning of time. Doesn’t matter if you believe in the lord or another being or everything at all- when we came into existence- we were granted a partner. Partner to always find you, no matter what universe, what time or circumstance.” 

“Was your… soul partner papa?”   
“Yes, my soul was bonded with papa. I miss him deeply in my bones, but my heart is filled with hope for the next life I will find him. Maybe in that life, we’ll have money and you will come to us and live as happily as could be. Or maybe we’ll live life on edge adventures… only time can tell. But no matter what, he’ll find me, and one day the universe will let our souls rest together, once and for all”   
“Yeah… but when my partner finds me… I don’t think he’ll be very happy, I’m always sick and I can't run, and I’m not good at games.” He said looking down.

Sarah felt her heart crack, “Oh but Stevie, you see that's the thing. Your Soulmate will love you regardless of those things. This person will love you for the things you can do- you can make porridge on your own, you’re the best artists I know and you never give in to bullies.” Steve looked up, hopeful for life at 6 years of age.

“Really?”    
“Yes. Alright now, time for sleep.” She tucked him in and he shifted to burrow into the sheets. 

She stood up and started to leave, “Hey mama?”   
“Yes, darling?”   
“How do you know? How do you know it’s them.”   
“Your heart will tell you. Looking into their eyes for the first time is like no other feeling like your souls are pulling your bodies together, as their true hopes are to rest as one.” She turned and left the tiny room before he could ask her anything else. 

 

**15 years later**

 

Steve opened his eyes. The smell of the ocean was prominent and refreshing from the manure that normally plagued his nostrils. He stood up, brushing as much dirt off his knees as he could. Although it wouldn’t matter, they were still work clothes. Despite that, he had put on his cleanest pair to visit his mother's grave. The 15th anniversary of her death. He buried her on a hidden patch of green on the cliffside. He wanted to watch the sunrise with her, he glanced at the rock he normally used a bench, but today he wanted to feel the earth, any connection to the world- to anything he could have.

He hoped she would be proud of him. As a frail orphan, his life expectancy wasn’t supposed to continue to manhood. But here he stood, strong and tall. He made it. He knew she would be proud… he wasn’t rich, but he made do and he made do enough to help the orphanage- the children just like him, too weak, too frail. 

It was funny, the way he was- it was no doing of science by any means. Steve counted it as luck- and if it wasn’t luck, it was his mother’s good word and faith. Steve had been in the woods at 15, mad at the world and not so bright.

 

_ He saw an elderly man collapsed on the side of the path with a thief checking his pockets. Steve ducked behind a tree, he knew he couldn’t take the thief. There could be more, and everyone knew the woods aren't safe… but Steve also knew whatever the elderly man was carrying could be the last of what he had. Many from the outskirts and come to their small prosperous town as barbarian attacks were frequent, pillaging smaller individual farms. Yet the stupid royals did nothing to enforce the barrier. They didn’t care. _

_ Steve saw a hollow log and crouch down next to it. With all of his might, he yelled “STOP!” the echo boomed through the forest and he heard the thief yelp. _

_ “W-who’s there!” _ _  
_ _ “PUT DOWN THE OLD MAN’S P-PROPERTY AND… I SHALL LET YOU GO.” Steve said a little too panicked. He was lucky that despite his size his voice was rather deep. He was impressed with himself and then saw the thief run past him without a glance. Steve scrambled over to the old man, pictures and gold were scattered across the forest floor. He saw a necklace too with a vial. He quickly stuffed the stuff in the old man’s pockets. Steve knew for sure he couldn't carry the man. So he nudged him out of sight from the path. Steve ran as fast as his weak lungs would allow. To find the unused wheelbarrow from the farm hands. It squeaked a lot so he carefully snuck it into the woods, taking a long way back. He was pretty sure he was going to regret this the next day. He loaded the man in the wheelbarrow and found a small cave to deposit him in. Steve was utterly unsure of what to do next. _

_ Lucky for him the man began to stir. _

_ “Sir! Sir are you alright?” _ _  
_ _ The man’s eyes opened, they had the most peculiar patterns in them _

_ “Did… did you save me?” _ _  
_ _ “There was a thief… I don't know if he took anything- I promise I put everything back into your pockets that I saw! Look!” Steve emptied out his pockets in a rush. _

_ “Calm child.” _ _  
_ _ “I’m not a child!” Steve blurted. The man looked at Steve, whose chest was still heaving. _

_ “What’s your name?” _ _  
_ _ “Steven.” He said firmly. _

_ “Steven, you saved an old man who had nothing in return to give?” _ __  
_ “Better than you dying by being trampled on by a carriage.” _ __  
_ The man shook his head with a chuckle. “What?” Steve said confused, “Do you need a doctor?” _ __  
_ “No, dear boy. You are of the most peculiar, what is your family name?” _ __  
_ “Rogers. Steven Rogers.” _ __  
_ “Son of Sarah.” _ _  
_ __ “How did you know that!” 

_ “I know many things, dear Steven. I am old and my power is fleeting but with the strength, you have shown saving me, I feel a bit rejuvenated, younger. I feel a bit of my power coming back.” _ __  
_ “Wait…” He backed up, “Are you a wizard?” _ __  
_ “No, I am a Faire- a watcher, I believe you refer to us as ‘godfathers and godmothers’.”  _ __  
_ Steve’s eyes went large. “No…” _ _  
_ __ “Oh yes boy, alright, isn’t this place quite small.” He snapped his fingers and Seve felt himself fall with a thump onto bounded floor mats. They were suddenly in a warm hut with a fire crackling and something good simmering on a brick stove.

_ “What, wait…” _ _  
_ _ “I know it is a lot to take in, come, dine with me. Don't worry, this isn't poison.” He grabbed to piping hot bowls of beef stew and a fresh loaf of bread on the side.  _

_ “I-” Steve stood but was jostled into his seat by a sentient broom that made its way across the floor.  _

_ “Now my boy, you’ve done a great deed, and I do not share my powers carelessly, but your courage and kind heart deserve a reward- a body to fit.” He took the vial around his neck and tapped it once into his bowl. “Fairy dust, it’s the strongest medicine of all, but the greatest poison to those who aren’t within need.” He smiled over his glasses. Steve could see the markings on his face, the signs his mother told him about in stories as a child. _

_ “Th-thank you,” Steve said. “I- What is your name?” _ _  
_ _ “Erskine, now hurry up before it gets cold- I think it doesn’t work as well cool.”  _

_ With that, Steve shoved a mouthful too large in his mouth and began to choke. But the fairy dust did its power. He began to glow and the dust was seeping out of his pores, coating him. Steve fell to the ground, pain erupted through his body and he dare thought that possibly it was a trick. But in second it was gone. Steve was himself, but not.  _

_ “Your mother was a healer, you take after her. If you do not believe in your own actions, believe in her good work brought forth your life.” Steve stood up, listening.  _

_ “But now, I’m afraid you must go, please do not tell anyone of me, as I am to see the king. Steven, you are to be a great man, do good, follow your mother’s wisdom but most of all- follow your heart.”  _

_ In an instant, Steve was transported back to the rows of beds in the farm hands sleeping quarters, on the far outskirts of the town. The only remnant of his encounter with the Faire was that of the warm bowl of porridge and the large strange body he looked down upon.  _

_ It was within the following fortnight that word had spread of the passing of the great Faire- Erskine. That Hydra had invaded the castle, among those they thought friends. Everything was in an uproar. It was revealed that dark magic had been placed upon their prince, 12 at the time. Steve remembers things getting a lot better after he Hydra defeat. It was like the dark cloud of despair had gone away, a reason for their sadness. He received one gift, the bottle of blue shimmering Faire dust he wore around his neck, till this day, untouched. _

 

“Excuse me,” Steve jumped out of his skin, so deep in his memories, he did not hear anyone approach, he whipped around, clutching the Faire dust vial out of habit. “Uh, would you point me the way towards The capital… this is the forest of Queens right?” Steve’s eyes went wide the man was stunning, rays of lights shining through the forest, he was literally glowing, sparkling like some unearthly creature in the rays. He was looking down at his map with a creased brow. His beard light, unlike most men who preferred full. The man must be important as his outfit was simply too ridiculous to just be horseback riding in these parts. There was no noble estate for miles. Especially out in the woods lining the cliff side, which were dangerous in the spring due to landslides. Steve was surprised to see the horse lacked any sort of bling, maybe he was just some noble, cared more for his own appearance maybe than his steed’s. “Look I know, you can have an autograph or a word or whatever later. But I’m in a bit of a rush now.” He said still refusing to look directly at Steve. The nerve! Autograph? Why would he want that? What good would someone’s name do when signed without reason?   
Steve chuckled and grabbed his coat and his bag, his mother’s grave sat in the warm sun but the forest was still chilled beneath the canopies. 

“What is so funny?” He heard the man close the map and Steve gave a sideways glance before he gave one last prayer to his mother. He knew she’d be watching his patience today. The man had his hands on his hips. Was he pouting? What a prat. Too bad he had looks like that wasted on… well,  _ that _ . 

“You must be very lost. This is the Forest of Brooklyn.” He pulled his hood low on his face. Just in case the nobleman thought him an easy target. Wouldn’t be the first time. He turned and began to walk off. 

“Hey! What do you mean? How did I get over here?” He muttered.

“Please show me the path to Queens.” 

“There is no path this way, you must have wandered far off it. I am on my way to Brooklyn.” Steve replied. The man huffed, but Steve heard the horse trotting behind him. The walked for a few minutes more, the man following him hopelessly. 

“What are  _ you  _ doing in here?” He questioned, his ego apparently rebounding from the embarrassment of being so stupidly lost.

“Saving you apparently.” Steve chuckled at his own wit. There was only room for one ego in this forest.

“Very funny. I’m deducting your payment.”    
“Payment?” Steve said with a frown, turning his head to the side.

“Well, that's what you want right? It’s not like money matters to people like me.” He said with something darker lying within those words. They seeped into Steve and stung.

“No, but it matters to people like me. This is not for payment.”   
“What do you mean?” The man tried to look around Steve’s hood but his horse was too loud.   
“I’m not doing anything that would be work,” Steve sighed. He couldn’t stand conceited people.

“Well, you  _ are _ doing me a favor.”   
“By going about my day normally?”   
“Still a favor.” The man pushed.

Steve stopped and turned around, the man quickly got the horse to stop too, with excellent control. “An a favor can't just be kindness repaid by kindness?” He did not look the man in the eyes, even though he knew the man was looking at his face, or where his face would lie under his hood. Steve had this feeling, in his heart. It was this sparkling sensation he didn’t want it to be real. Well, he did, but he didn’t want to admit it and be let down if it-

“No one has ever done something like that for me.” The man said.

Steve couldn’t resist. He looked up into the man’s face “Then let this be the first. Don’t repay me with kindness, repay your people, for with kindness all will be healed and restored. ” Steve saw what he expected and the man before him was paralyzed in awe. Steve had never been sure if those words were that alone his mother's faith, but the man’s expression showed Steve he knew what this crackling down his spine meant, the fire in his eyes, the way the man looked like every ounce of safety. The moment of surprise stretched out so long, Steve was worried he’d fall off his horse. Steve didn’t know who this man was, he didn’t care for politics or their rulers. He just enjoyed his peaceful life and made do with the village conditions. 

“You-” The man began but was cut off by yelling.

“Your Highness!” called a voice. The man whipped around and on a path that would bring those to the edge of Queens (a much longer route used for hunting), there was the royal guard.

Steve took this chance to bolt.

“Wait!” He heard the man yell.

 

“Barnes, who was that?” 

Bucky whipped around to see the last face he wanted to see, “That Samuel…” He said suddenly finding himself breathless, “That was my soulmate, who you scared away.”   
“What?” Said Samuel, taken aback. 

“I could feel it. When his eyes, when they looked at me. Fuck. Oh god. He probably hates me.”   
“Now I thought I was dramatic.” A third man said, adjusting the quiver and bow on his horse. 

“I was such an asshole oh my god.”   
“What's new?” Samuel said between coughs. The man with the bow laughed at that.

“I mean… how bad could it be?” Samuel pressed.   
“I told him I didn’t have time for autographs or whatever! Sam, I didn't even realize... I’m so stupid he probably knew from the start! He probably thinks I did it on purpose!” 

“Well. What's his name, I’m sure we can find him through the church and you can just apologize. If you’re destined soulmates then… you’re meant to meet again, right?”  Sam said as if what he was talking about was logic and not a magical presence in their world nobody could explain. God damn blunt people. 

“...”   
“You didn’t get his name.” Clint blurted with a goofy laugh, throwing himself down with it.

“Ah man, you really fucked this one.” Samuel continued, “Where did you even find him? There's like nothing out here. The Irony of soulmates.” He glanced disgustingly at the third man laughing in a ridiculous manner.

“He… he was at a grave!”

“Graves have names, eh let's go back,” Clint said getting up and turning his horse around, wiping a stray tear from his eye.

Bucky stayed still.

“You don’t remember the direction.” Sam supplied.

“No, Sam! I- It… was err... somewhere down this other path. It was cliffside, and the trees pulled back to let the morning sun drift back.” He said confidently. He saw Sam run his hand over his face. He started to lead the way “Clint you lag behind and make sure our prince doesn’t get lost again.”   
“Deal.” Said Clint.

Within the hour they were at the precious little grave. It had no name just a plaque reading ‘ _ For that who which healed with kindness _ ’

“He said something that to me.”   
“What?” Said Sam who was still mulling over the meaning. Clint was completely gone, staring at some bird’s nest.

“He said that kindness would heal the land… heal the people.”   
This had stumped Bucky for days. Days which in he had his knights look from village to village for a large yet young blonde haired man. He didn’t know if he wasn’t looking hard enough, or if he was hiding. Bucky considered them looking in the outskirt farms, the possibility of him being farmhand was high, small farm villages lied at the edge of farming surrounding the large city.

That would take months.

 

It was not until his father returned to dine a few nights later that he stopped moping around.

“James darling, it's about time for you to… err find someone to settle down with.” His mother said.   
“But I am not inheriting the throne.” His sister was two years older than him, and going to be just amazing as his mother at ruling the country. She had a water system implemented to make sure that nobody ever goes thirsty, and she was building better underground stores as well as setting up trade posts so even commoners could occasionally afford to foreign fruits and delicacies.

“Yes James, but public image is at the essence here. People still view you as a boy, with your birthday nearing, your coming of age- people need to see you as a man fit to be at your sister’s side as an advisor. Not some hooligan running around in the Brooklyn Woods!” His mother gasped at his father’s raised voice. His younger sisters stopped eating. He felt bad for Elizabeth and Madeline, he was so rebellious that mother had their governess hold them tight on a leash, in fear they’d ‘follow after him’. Bucky wanted to snap back but held his tongue for them. The public viewed him as a child because that's what his father viewed him as. It was like a never-ending cycle of them trusting his opinion and him trusting their opinion. Fuck opinions!

“I explained-  got lost.”   
“Then bring a compass for christ sake!” He yelled slamming his cup down. “You idiot boy! Do you wish to foolishly be taken again? Do you wish to be a Hydra slave? How stupid could you be, showing off, to the farm hands ey?”   
“I-” He tried.

“Think they’d respect you? You must earn respect! They won't take some stupid noble brat for granted! Especially one touched by dark magic! YOU HEARD THE FAIRE ONE GLANCE AND YOU’RE GONE BOY THEY OWN YOUR SOUL.”   
“That's enough!” His mother yelled slamming her fists in a very unladylike way on the table.

Winfred Barnes was always polite and demure. “Threatening him about what could be won't make him any less susceptible to it.” She said glaring daggers at her husband who’s face red in his rage-fit. This is why she was his soulmate, a balance. Royalty could rarely afford soulmates, but they had always said this was their last life.

Some royals they were.  When his father got this worked up it wasn’t about Bucky, his sister keyed him in. He just preferred to take it out on him, maybe because Bucky was the man, or he felt threatened or truly because Bucky did rebel.

“Then host a ball.” He said suddenly filled with a thought.

“WHAT?” Yelled his father, face still read, he cleared his throat, “What?” He repeated at his wife’s face.

“Hold a ball for the Starlight Shower festival or hell my birthday- instead of just a gala. Hold a ball for anyone and anyone who could come, public image? Let them all come to see me, come to see us. Someone I met that day in the woods, the farmhand who helped me- he said to repay him I should treat the people with kindness, and do something kind for them. That's what I want for my coming of age. If they can't see me a man, then maybe they’ll see me trustworthy, and looking for suitors.” He got up from the table as his father was actually pondering it, he was almost out of the great hall.

“Alright James, the Sunday after, we’ll make it a week of celebration… I’m sorry I lost my temper.” Bucky nodded with relief in his agreement. 

His father never raised a hand, probably because his uncle, who infiltrated the castle did. Their Uncle Alexander Pierce watched over them as children, also the man who led the Hydra rebellion. He poisoned Bucky with dark magic… made him do… unspeakable things. It was long ago, but childhood wounds never quite leave him. 

 

Xxxx

 

Steve had been drawing a young woman holding her newborn, one of the extra things he did for money, it gave a lot of the poorer families things to hold on to when sometimes all they had was the clothes on their back. Sometimes he drew for favors if they had no money, favors such as shift covers, cooking or even trades. 

“Steven! Steve oh my goodness!” Yelled a woman from the other room. The baby had already been whimpering and finally burst into full tears. 

“I can do the rest by memory.” He said with a smile and they agreed that it was time to end for the day. He looked over to Peggy who was smiling way too brightly for a Monday night.

“You won't believe it!”   
“I dunno, I’ve seen some strange things-”   
“Stop your cynical self, you big oaf! Look!” She shoved a letter into his hands, addressed to the farm. Peggy was the daughter and now sole owner so it was addressed to her.

“The Royal crest? What did you do?” She slapped his arm as he reopened the letter and was met with in all honesty- something he wouldn’t believe.

 

_ The Royal Family would like to cordially invite you to a formal ball being held in the event of Prince James’s 21st birthday, kicking off a series of celebration for all of the kingdom, including the Starlight Shower Festival and later his Coming of Age Ceremony.  _

_ This ball will be open for any citizen to attend and any non-citizen with the permission of their household or keeper.   _

_ Classic formal attire is required, at the door.  _

 

“You know what this means!?”   
“What?”

“Angie! I’ll get to see her again.” Peggie took the letter gently out of his hands and looked at it as if it were to hold the world.

“She can finally get away.” 

Steve let all thought of seeing the Nobleman… or a man that is most likely related to the royal family. Your Highness… Steve knew little about nobility besides shutting up and kneeling. He can't say anything wrong if he doesn’t say anything at all.

“What's wrong?”   
“I’m just thinking about how to avoid you two for the first few weeks of the honeymoon stage.” She giggled and slapped him, “So you’ll help me?”   
“Hey, it’s not just you that misses her.” Peggy smiled warmly and gave him a hug in equal.

Angie took priority. Angela Martinelli Rumlow was married off to a wicked man named Brock Rumlow. Every time he spoke Steve wanted to snap his neck. Angie was so sweet and kind, the daughter of the nearest lord, whos fond of Peggy's family farm. Brock used to bring her here while he did business, but he began saying that she was too tiresome to bring, and overall out of spite stopped direct business with Peggy. He was too stupid to see the love affair in front of his face but the fact that Angie longed to be there rather than with him was practically written on her face.

That’s the kind of man Brock Rumlow was. Jealous, possessive and very cruel. There were many things he did Angie refused to speak about. She would simply say that she could bear it for now.

They had been dreaming up a plan but Steve thought… he never thought they’d go through with it. Divorce was well accepted in the kingdom but to divorce a Lord, you would need the permission of someone high in the court. Usually, it was after evidence of bodily harm to the spouse or children. The kingdom was pretty fair to women but Brock was careful and even if Angie did it anyway, if she went to Peggy publically, then they would no doubt be shunned and Peggy’s farm, the last source of income they had would most likely be shut out by the people being threatened by Brock. Steve couldn’t even help them there.

The plan was to act normal for the night, The Lords are usually given rooms in the Castle, especially when they’re homes are so far away and a long line of festivities. Peggy and Angie planned to run away and hide for a few days right outside the castle, Angie would cut her hair short and disguise herself as ill or a beggar or whatever needed to hide her face. The Castle would be checking carriages so they would not go back by carriage, but they’d never assume beggars. 

That was the hope. Steve would distract her husband, he’d also trespass through the castle to her room to retrieve a bag of items and money which she has been slowly accumulating through selling her husbands items. 

After that, they were to lay low at Peggy’s and then hopefully cross the border to the Stark’s where Peggy had friends. The Stark Kingdom was very prosperous and technologically driven but starting a life there was very expensive so the border security was very thorough with making sure each person had housing and a good life once emigrating.    
Peggy pulled back from the hug to study his face so he made sure to distract his real emotions by screwing it up all funny like.

She swatted his arm trying not to chuckle.

They spent the next upcoming week getting as ready as possible. Steve helped Peggy make her dress and She embroidered a design fit for kings onto menswear. She made sure it fit perfectly which was rare as most of Steve’s clothes were too small or made for half giants. All the preparations luckily had taken his mind off the fact that the young lord who was most likely his soulmate would be there. He had neglected to tell Peggy about it because he hardly believes his soulmate existed… well… he guesses that even if that man was …  _ him _ , there was no guarantee that he wasn’t already wedded. Or that the man wouldn’t refuse the notion of Soulmates. He knew from his face of recognition that he knew what Steve was, he knew about the mythical bond. But if he believed in what he felt was a whole different story. Denial was a much easier path than being with someone like Steve.

But get again Peggy and Angie we’re a fine example… but Peggy was a merchant. Peggy had an income. They also had reason and understanding and love on their side of the soulbond. So even if he saw the man, there was no reason for him to wish to be with Steve. Regardless of him, this was about helping his friends or honestly, Steve would not be going to some frivolous, pompous ball. But he was happy for the little town girls who would be dreaming about this night for months after. He wished there were more celebrations for them to look forward to. Most of them were only for the castle to enjoy and the people to watch.

Peggy had also made several day trips to The Castle under the guise of festival preparations. Steve assumed she was talking contacts into housing them. Steve just knew after he retrieved Angie’s rucksack from her room at the stroke of midnight,  he was to escape by climbing down the back balcony into the gardens and they’d be waiting outside the garden bushes, in a blind spot of the guard. At midnight everyone would be so distracted by the King’s speech and whoever else felt a toast was necessary for the Prince’s next year. It was a solid, well thought out plan. He was doing this for his friend.

The night finally came and Steve felt anxiety boil in his stomach he almost wanted to call it off. But be couldn’t do that to the girls. He was waiting in the hall when Peggy descended looking an angel in her floor length formal gown. 

“I have no words, you look utterly stunning.” He bowed to her.

“Those  _ were  _ words, Steven.” She said giving him side-eye as she gathered her items before fulling taking him in. “You look much unlike yourself as for once there is neither paint or dirt smeared across your face and limbs. And look at your hair!” She marvels at how it is staying in place. Steve gave her a look despite having secretly thought the same thing. It was a wonder how Steve managed to clean up this good. Honestly, he doubts the man from the forest would recognize him.

He helped her into the carriage provided by the castle for suppliers. 

 

xXxx

 

“Look…”   
“No.” 

“C’mon the party as already-”   
“Not until people stop arriving,” Bucky said determined to stare out the second story balcony that looked upon new arrivals of party goers. He knew that he had to find someone that night but… he had mainly agreed in hopes of praying to the universe or god or gods that the man from the forest would appear. “You know who I’m waiting for Sam.” He said finally as he continued to scan carriages and those surprisingly arriving on foot. Bucky guessed some had to choose the carriage or the attire. It was a bit disappointing for him but really he knew he couldn’t do anything, there weren't enough carriages for all these people.  He was tempted to go scan the areas of the gardens that were opened up as part of the party where all the commoners were. Thank heavens the sky was clear as could be or there might be a disaster.

Despite the party being open to all the kingdom, you had to have a special invitation to get inside the ballroom. Technically anyone who had one could also let people in. But it was genuinely to preserve some of their more stingy guest's attitudes. But the people seemed merry nonetheless with free booze and food. Although with the special invitations he snuck in his favorite merchant farmers. His eyes were getting tired from rapidly squinting.

“UGH.” He said slumping down.

“Why so long now Bucky?” Said the voice of one of his favorite people on the planet.

“Becca!” He turned and gave the woman the biggest bearhug she’d allow. “You made it.”   
“You think I’d miss this party? The Starks sure weren’t, you think I’d go on business and then let them leave for my own brother’s birthday without me? What kind of sister would I be!” She mocks yelled and that’s why he loved her. 

“Can you please talk some sense into this man, he really needs to great people- or at least meet people so it looks like he doesn’t already have his heart set,” Sam said running his hands through his face.

“Heart set?” Becca repeated.

“Sam!” He said.

“Does my brother perhaps, in some capacity, of the term... have a… crush?”   
“No.”   
“Huuuuuh?”   
“It’s not a crush lord, Becs. It’s… well… it’s not but… I met my soulmate I think.”   
“WHAT!”

“Shhh!”    
“What????” She then whispers yelled as calm as she could muster.

“Jesus.” He began to tell her the whole very embarrassing story.

“So you got lost then belittled him before you realized who he was and he left because you were an asshole. Huh.”   
“Well if you put it that way.”   
“Hey- Bucky,” Sam said.

“C’mon Sam I already said I was waiting.”   
“But-”   
“Sam!”   
Sam them physically wrenched his body to the balcony again and Bucky for a second thought Sam was at his wit's end was going to push him off in hope of knocking his head right. But instead, he pointed at a Blonde man now waiting as a woman spoke to the coachman. He was glancing around at all the glory of the castle, he was quite handsome but-

“Oh my god.”   
“Ugh thank god,” Sam responded with a sigh and he was finally free to go as he knew Bucky would go down after the boy. 

Becca whistled. “Now that’s a piece of a fine pie” Bucky looked at her funny. “Hey- the Stark’s talk weird okay?”

Bucky kissed her on the cheap and made his way down, “Hey! Bud act smooth, not like you were watching and also great people, dad said this thing was to make them like you!” She yelled, not willing to join him in the spotlight. It was fine, she got enough it anyways.

Bucky was as smooth as he could be. They had announced his arrival and they did all the clapping, it was frankly overrated. He made his way into the crowd, shaking hands subtly looking towards the door. They had a castle coach, meaning they most likely we’re attending the event with an invitation, maybe he was not some peasant after all. This made Bucky’s stomach turn. He was prepared to give everything up for someone with nothing because they had nothing to lose, but if this man had motives- he did. Bucky’s head was spinning as he was shaking hands. Autopilot full on. He saw his father on his throne nodding in approval. He could not help but love his father, despite his temperament, he could be rather cruel to Becca when shew as training.

Thinking about Becca made Bucky’s head stop. Becca would have recognized him if the man had any sort of power, she only had warned him about pleasantries and pleasing their father.

He smiled even wider at whoever he was greeting.

Bucky had turned to greet someone’s fiance when his eye caught hold of the man in question, he was standing at the top of the leftward marble staircase descending into the room. He was admiring the ornate ceilings as a woman was held on her arm dashed from him into the arms of another woman. This other woman, already has down the stairs had blonde hair and a pretty ornate dress, bearing a very recognizable crest as the house of Rumlow. Bucky tried to keep his face from being shocked- instantly recognizing the look they gave to another. He was witnessing something tragic. As the blonde haired woman was no doubt one of the biggest bastards in this kingdom’s wife. 

Rumlow.

He was one of the scum noblemen who tried to push against Becca’s right to the throne. Unfortunately, his house’s influence had declined after finding they had been infiltrated by Hydra enemy. 

The woman with the brown hair linked her arm around her as they were gabbing, leaving the blonde man who seemed to be fascinated by over-the-top grandeur portraits of their family history. They were there to remind everyone of their heritage and just who’s residence they were in.

“Your Highness?” 

“Yes? Oh Yes. Lovely time in your capital, beautiful and exquisite spices.” Bucky schmoozed on. This seemed to satisfy the man as he began bragging to the man of much a wealthier State. In return, he claimed to have many of those so sacred things in abundance in his lands. 

Bucky’s eyes lingered on the built blond man. His outfit was nothing flashy, of materials which a peasant had access too, lacking not much design. It looked hand tailored, not with the most skilled nimble fingers, but a can-do job. Bucky amused himself imagining the man hand sowing his garments but then stopped. He was sure those fabrics could have taken someone’s whole paycheck. 

Bucky was just so overwhelming surprised with joy at the coincidence. Sure many people we’re joining the ball, but man could not afford the travel or the dress code. And on top of that, only merchants and nobility were allowed inside where the actual festivities were held. “Safety” his father had mentioned. It was another classist act. But he was grateful to be given this compromise already, so he stayed silent. The blonde man began to make his ways down the stairs, and began to survey the crowd, he had yet to see Bucky but their eyes clicked for a moment, and it was like heaven had shown a spotlight from above, illuminating every golden lock, every blush on skin and Bucky swore he could see his blue eyes dance like sapphires across the room. Although his eyes weren’t even the color of sapphires when he saw them- they were like pure light. A lighthouse beacon that stopped on Bucky. They made him feel caught, caught in the act of inappropriately staring, but as well as an act of saving grace. They cradled his being in a bed of plush pillows, so delicately holding him.

“Your Highness, are you alright?”   
“Yes, uh- gentlemen if you’d excuse me.” Bucky barely tore his eyes away, as he began to walk he heard small grunts of protest from the bragging crowd attempting to talk big when Bucky already knew what resources they had. They really did treat him like a child with power.

The blonde man ascended down the staircase, he swallowed but held Bucky’s gaze. Yeah, he’d get him for running away. Or he’d have to apologize for being an asshole. Probably that.

He saw the man’s face slowly turn upward and it was if angels were singing.  He matched Bucky’s every step with confidence. When he reached the final step of the staircase, the guests nearby had already realized something had happened. A strange handsome man. Bucky stood as he closed the difference between them.

“You came.” Was the only thing he could say.

The man chuckled. “I’m a plus one.”   
“I looked. Everywhere. My men only came back for the celebrations.”    
“I live very discreetly.” 

“I’m sorry.”   
The man held Bucky’s gaze, fire burning in his sky blue eyes. And Impossible color. Fire or not. Soulmate or not. Bucky thinks he may have approached this near stranger again. “I forgive you. I told you my conditions- I… I don’t- when I implied you should be selfless… I didn’t mean invite  the kingdom into your home.”

Bucky smiled widely at the man. “Sir.” One of the guards tapped his shoulder, “It’s time for the first dance.” Then he backed to reveal a beautiful red headed princess from neighboring land. She had a gaudy bejeweled dress on, and her hair was pinned up with a tiara so large it must have physically hurt her head.

Her father’s attire was less dreadful and over the top, but still made of fine silk. “Your Highness, if I could present my daughter for this dance.” She bowed lowly as he hung his head in respect.

“I am deeply honored that you would offer me a chance to dance with your utterly stunning beloved, but I have unfortunately already promised this dance.”   
He turned around to the blonde man, who looked shocked. The father of the daughter scowled deeply and raised an eyebrow, which made his bald head and eyepatch stand out even more prominently. The woman just winked at him and sashayed off, dragging her father along who was grumbling about stupid princes. Bucky would be any sort of stupid for the man in front of him.

“I-I can’t dance…” Steve said once the music started. 

“Don’t worry, just follow my lead, I’ve been dancing all my life.” The blonde man wasn’t completely clueless, he held his hands up and Bucky met them with is own, gliding them in place. 

“I thought you were a noble of farmlands, to be honest.” He said, his mesmerizing eyes meeting his own, but they quickly darted back to some seemingly interesting tapestry.

Bucky stared at the boy. He blinked a few times, then he burst out laughing. “How I wish, to simply be a suck up for the rest of my life. I’m no fool- I know I’m heavily accustomed to wealth and class but it's really the noblemen who have it best…” He trailed off.

“What?”   
Bucky blinked, “I… I never got your name.” 

The man blinked backed, and his face couldn’t help the small smile. “Steven… Steve. Please call me Steve your highness.”    
“Ugh, none of that crap- please call me Bucky. Steve.” He added, making the blond man shiver a bit. Bucky would have said something if it weren’t for his own.

“Alright, Bucky,” Steve said trying the new name out. It was like being right next to the man made every angry or sad or worried feeling fly away.

“Please tell me about yourself…” Bucky said after a few mesmerizing minutes.

“I…  I’m a farm hand. Nothing much really.” He glanced around.   
“Nonsense,” Bucky said frowning. “Can I show you somewhere?”

Steve hesitated, again eyes scanning the room, till he saw the two women Bucky saw him enter with. “I’ll have a guard watch over them, we won't be very long.” He whispered. Steve looked into his eyes and then nodded.

Bucky took his hand with a big smile, tapping a guard’s shoulder and whispering something Steve couldn’t hear in his ear. They slipped behind a pair of red velvet curtains and we’re brought to a gallery of sorts of paintings that apparently did not make the grand ballroom.

“I uh, am not favorable of Lord Rumlow. The way he does things… I can assure you neither I or my sister want people like that in charge of our people.” Bucky hoped that would clear the air. 

Steve looked up, his eyes wide and for once, he looked small. 

“I really appreciate that.” Steve held his gaze. They stood in silence as Steve took in all the Barnes. “Was this you?” He gestured to a painting of a young boy on a fake horse with brown mused hair. “No, It was my grandfather.” He joined Steve looking at the fine detail.

“The paints don’t even look aged… how wonderful would it be to have family portraits.”   
“You don’t have any?” Steve shook his head a bit sadly… no… it was nostalgia in his eyes. “Well, a few are great and all but after one with every hair on your head it becomes like a doctors checkup.” Bucky froze, hoping Steve wouldn’t get the implication he made of the frequency. Steve instead laughed.

“What's so funny?”

Steve wiped a tear from his beautiful face, “I.. I do portraits in my spare time, mostly of families, young women, and their babies. A boy once said something very similar.”   
“You're a Painter?” Bucky said with wonder.

“Only for spare coins.”   
“That's not what I call ‘just a farm hand’,” He glanced up at Steve through his eyelashes, ”I guess I wouldn’t mind it so much if someone interesting was painting me…” He trailed off, walking along the pieces he had memorized as a kid (best hiding places of course). Steve gave the man a strange look but continued after him.

He had to remember his goal. He couldn’t get lost in the charm too much… but for now… he’d let himself live. 

Bucky let him match his pace as they walked around the vast open halls of the castle. Steve’s gut was sinking with anxiety as Bucky himself took Steve deeper and deeper into the castle. They rose to the second floor and Steve tried to focus on Bucky’s various exclamations to woo him. Every sentence, every word, every attentive gesture to calm Steve made it so much more real. Bucky finally stopped at the edge of the balcony.

He looked towards the moon, which was sickeningly romantic. The breeze was perfect, slightly warm. “Do…” Bucky’s face scrunched up as if he was thinking really hard. “Do you like living here… in this country.”

Steve blinked a few times, surprised at what Bucky had said. “I do actually. I do very much. I like where I live, being a farmhand for Peggy is more of like being a co-rancher. She deals with all the numbers and things and I do all- I mean most of the brutal labor.” He smiled fondly with nostalgia, remembering times Peggy had put him in his place for trying to shuffle her out of the field. 

“I’m worried, that people will grow to hate us. My sister is a great person, but I feel sometimes I accidentally overshadow her by being immature, and loud. She's quietly making moves for this country… I just… don’t want to ruin her chances. I want to do good by our people.” He sighed.

“I don’t think you're immature.” He whipped his head to look at Steve. Who rarely readily shared his opinion. “I think people adore you… respect is earned but I think you're on the right path. Winter is always hard, especially because the crops of last year were thin. It was something like this that really boosted morale. Your sister’s changes have made a difference, the small ones will build up as she takes the throne. I think you need to stop worrying, that's not really your style. You do better with just doing.” 

Bucky stared into Steve’s eyes, his mouth a bit askew with shock. He couldn’t believe a man like this existed. A man for him. Like this. “Thank you”, he finally said after a long number of minutes. But it was never awkward with Steve. It was… magical. As disgusting as that sounds there was no way to describe anything about it as accurately as… magical.

“I… I presume we’re on the same page about the…” Bucky said, meeting his eyes after a long patch of comfortable silence.”   
“Soulmates,” Steve said and he saw the fire in Bucky’s eyes engulf the pupil like he’d called out to it. Bucky nodded.

“I never believed in it.” He blurted.

Steve starred more. “My mother… she told me stories. She was who I buried in the forest, that was her favorite spot. We used to picnic there before she passed.”   
“I can’t imagine…”   
“I can’t imagine living without the hope. She gave that to me.”

“I… was told stories by a doctor… I was sick for a while… he told me there was someone out there. He was my godfather. He passed right after I got better. On my 13th birthday.

“I- Erskine?”   
Bucky froze, eye wide with fear. “How do you-”   
“I saved him in the forest from a thief. It was quite great thinking of me- but he blessed me in return… I was a very week baby, and had many heart problems and damaged lungs… I was never meant to be…” He gestured to how he was now.

“Soulmates,” Bucky said again tasting the words on his own lips. They ended at a balcony outside the second floor hallway. It overlooked the empty gardens. The last place he wanted Bucky. “I should really be getting back now,” Steve said holding back the well of emotions that threatened to break through. He let himself have this, but he had promised this night to the two most important people in his life. They had been planning this for months. Steve might have found hope in this kingdom today, but they sure didn’t. It wouldn’t be fair to them. He was willing to give his life for either of them before all this. Sarah Rogers taught him one last thing about Soulmates- they always find their way back.

“I suppose but… I was wondering… can-” Steve leaned in and kissed the man. The tenseness left their muscles and flew into the atmosphere. He could feel their kiss like fireworks, showering sparks around them. He’d never felt anything this way. Warm, exciting, needing and nearly indescribable- a part of him. It felt as if that small, chaste, kiss sealed them. He pulled back to look into Bucky’s glowing eyes, so gold and bright, like fire… they were like candlelight on the dim balcony. 

“Yes, that… answers my question.” Bucky said slowly, gaze into Steve’s own eyes unwavering. “Your eyes are so golden but yet so bright blue.” He added, stroking Steve’s cheek.

“Yours are like candle lights. It's part of the bond.” 

“Your the most gorgeous person I have ever laid my eyes on.”   
“Bucky… I-” 

_ DING DONG DING DONG _

_               DING DONG DING DONG  _

“I- I have to go, as I said.” Steve started moving, panicking that Bucky would follow.”   
“Wait for just a second!” He yelled in his commanding voice. “Will, I ever see you again? Please?”   
“I sincerely, hope so.” He said in his kindest words.

 

“I will come to visit you. Don’t forget I know where you live now.” Steve smiled and walked calming around the corner before checking, and then dashing up the stairs. He followed the route Peggy made him memorize for shifts. Another insider she had. He found himself facing a hallway with a line of suites. He found the one with the spilled red polish. The maids had no time with the preparations to clean up such a small mark. 

All he wanted to do was go back and kiss that boy again. It didn’t matter who he was the first day, and it didn’t matter now.

The Rucksack was under the vanity stool as spoken for. It wasn’t large, but it was obviously full of heavy objects and made Steve look undeniably suspicious. 

He would come clean once the escaped, he’d tell Bucky that she was treated so horribly. Surely Bucky would understand, he left the room, they wanted it to look like she was gone so he left the door open on purpose- “What are you doing?” Said a broken voice.

He froze in his spot, panicking. He couldn’t explain this. He had no proof, no evidence… he couldn’t-

“I trusted you…”   
He slowly turned around, heartbreaking. Standing there was Bucky, Brock Rumlow and two guards, aiming their weapons at him. Rumlow looked smug with his arms crossed across his chest.    
“Where is my wife?” He said confidently. He wasn’t worried or concerned, he just sounded like someone who won a chess game and couldn’t be a good sportsman. He treated her like an object or a prize.

“I-” Steve had no words. He wasn’t selling the girls out at this point. Peggy would go to prison and Angie would go back to Rumlow and endure who knows what from that wretched man. “I don’t know.”

“What?” Bucky said, his eyes were red and they were glimmering wet with the threat of tears in the lowlight. The bright gold before was now a dull amber ring around icy blue heartbreak. 

Heartbreak. 

And surprise.

“I do not know where Lady… Rumlow is.” Steve repeated himself, pained to address Angie that way. Rumlow snorted and began to say something but Bucky silenced him.

“You did not kidnap Lady Angela?” He said sounding hopeful.

“Yes, I would never, she's a dear friend of my boss,” Steve said respectfully.

“Sure! And you-” Rumlow started again but Bucky silenced him again.

“Then why are you in her room?”   
“I overheard Lady Rumlow and Lady Carter talking about how she would be staying in the castle for so long. I assumed she would be bringing a lot of jewelry, and I knew which room was hers.” Steve felt sweat drip from his forehead, despite the draft in the castle. The words had come out so smoothly, he had convinced Bucky too much. There was no going back.

“So you did all that… to get past the guards? To get some meager jewels to sell?” Bucky said, his voice was small but deadly. Like spikes being punctured into his spine. Steve felt his eyes water, he had to keep it together.    
“Yes. So I could get out… of being a farmhand. I hate the hard labor and being a peasant, I wanted out. To buy an out. Out of this dreaded country.” Bucky let a tear down on his face and Steve couldn’t help his expression crumple, he couldn’t say any of that without it breaking his own heart. 

“I see.” Is all Bucky managed to say.

“YOU SCUM! HE’S LYING. JEWELS? HE COULD HAVE GOTTEN THEM FROM ANYWHERE! WE ALL KNOW HE HAS ANGELA, FILTHY PEASANT WORKED FOR THE CARTER GIRL WHO WAS ALWAYS SO DELUSIONAL! GIVE HER BACK TO ME OR SO I’LL HAVE YOUR HEAD ON A-”

“ENOUGH!” Yelled Bucky. It came out as almost a sob. He turned towards his guards, “Take him to the dungeons… I’ll- I’ll deal with this later. Finding Lady Martinelli is the first priority.”   
“RUMLOW IS HER-”   
“Lord Rumlow I will have my guard escort you out of this party and search for the Lady myself if I have to if you don’t hold your temper.” Bucky had turned deadpan. His face was stone cold and only a faint rim of brown was in the place of shimmering gold. Rumlow held his next words and stuck his nose up in the air. “First I need to alert Sam, my guard command.” 

Steve hung his head. He ruined everything. That was it. He shouldn’t have talked to Bucky.    
It wouldn’t be this painful. The guards took the jewels out of Steve’s hand which was barely even grasping it. They handed them to Rumlow who looked inside and his eyebrows raised. He then narrowed them and glared at Bucky. Bucky knew he’d be in there a long time as long as Rumlow had a say. He knew Rumlow knew she ran away. From the items in the bag, the prized expenses. But his pride would get in the way, he’d send the castle on a goose chase.

At this point, there was no way in heaven or hell Bucky would believe him. Bucky began to walk away.

“Bucky I just-”   
“Don’t. Whatever you're going to say. It’s not worth it for me.” He straightened his back out and marched forward like a true royal. The guards began to drag him the other way. His body went limp and he was unable to walk so they took no trouble in dragging him down to the dungeons.

 

xxXx

 

The dungeons were not the most disposable place he could think of, the floors were dirt, but he was provided with a hammock and chamberpot. The meals were not bad, they were scraps. But the comfort didn’t really matter. Nobody had come to see him. It had been 3 days says the night. Festivities and preparations continued above him. The Starlight Shower Festival was one observed by most the neighboring nations, and Steve assumed beyond to. Once every 10 years, a shower of Starshards would fall across the sky. They assumed they fell somewhere, but too far for any locals to know where or what was done with them. Steve remembers how magical they were to watch. 

The small barred window had a good view of the sky above some Fir trees. He sat in the sunlight on the dirt floor listening to the guard’s gossip. Apparently Peggy and Angie escaped fine, They hadn’t even started expecting Peggy, apparently, there were plenty of people who saw her in the courtyard where all the commoners were allowed after they noticed Angie disappeared. Steve was almost positive Angie was hiding out at Peggy’s place or one of the safe houses she set up. Plan B was to wait a month or two and have her liquidize her farm, and claim to be moving with her sister who lived under Stark rule. This was all relatively true, intentions aside.

Besides the big drama of a Lord’s wife being kidnapped in the castle, the guards have plenty of other gossips to chatter about. Everything from the kingdom's reputation being scorned a bit as Rumlow chose to run his mouth. They also said due to that, the advisory court was looking for a reason to take away his title.  He had behaved like a child over the matter. Of course, everyone expected him to be upset, but the words from his mouth did not match those of a loving, worried husband. 

They also talked merrily of Bucky’s decision to marry the ‘daughter’ of the Shield coalitions. It was a collection of city-states made in the ruin of Hydra. She had flaming Red hair and skin as smooth as silk. He was assuming it was the suitor at the party. She seemed like a well tempered woman, someone who wasn’t fretting over the small things. Bucky needed someone strong. Who was he even to say that though? He met Bucky twice. Soulmates might have been a phenomenon but… he saw… his eyes got dark.  Steve sighed. The sunlight helped him stay positive. 

He’d probably be in a place like this for a while. He supposed it wasn’t much different than a Monk… but Monk’s are by choice.    
“You're going to get a weird sun mark if you sit like that.”    
Steve jumped to his feet. The one face he’d never expect to be friendly again, “Bucky…” left his lips in a whisper. 

Bucky sat down on the crate that the guards usually sat on, the usual patrol was nowhere to be seen. “When you said all of that… I was still in such shock I couldn’t understand anything at the moment. I couldn’t believe why I’d been so incredibly stupid. I almost proposed to you like 5 minutes before that. I didn’t really think about how suspicious it was Rumlow found me right after that. I wasn’t thinking- no… I was thinking too much. I forgot the one thing that had brought me to you anyways… this bond. It's like a gut feeling. The bond is… it's incredible.” He stood up and faced Steve at the bars. 

“I know you were lying when you said all of that. Your bond was screaming at me and I was numb to it. Tell me where Lady  Martinelli is.” He looked into Steve’s eye intensely. Steve realized the golden right was back, glowing like a fire dancing around his irises. 

Steve took those beautiful eyes in, they made him feel unexplainable things but- 

He couldn’t.

He can’t.

“I can’t... “ He looked at his feet, every fiber of his being split apart between the bond and loyalty. 

“If… if you tell me everything and she's safe… I won’t alert Lord Rumlow.” Steve looked up surprised. “To sentence her to a household like that again, I’m afraid a man like that would not be trusted after this embarrassment. Tell me and I’ll give you another chance. I’ll give you a chance to go to her and she is to send me a letter mentioning what she told me last winter.” His eyes were now raging with determination and fire.

Steve reached his hand through the bars to touch the man’s cheek, making sure he was real. 

“She’d been in love with Lady Carter as long as I’d been on that farm… probably longer. The Martinelli’s did good business with the Carters and Peggy… she’s dashing and wild, a truly good soul. Rumlow was jealous of the happiness his wife was brought just by seeing her face. So he refused to let her go see her… there were things she refused to tell even Peggy. Things that man did to her… so they mailed anonymously to another and hatched a plan growing for a year and a half, long before I met you I promised to aid Lady Martinelli in any way they shall need. I owe my life to them in more ways than I can… anyways before the ball, things got worse. He wouldn’t let her go outside unless it was to show her off like a racehorse. It had to be then... or we were afraid of escalation. Rumlow had already created rumors of her insanity… no judge or priest would allow her annulment against Lord Rumlow wishes. So they decided to run. The Farm was Peggy’s father’s and her Sister had long moved to Stark’s land… they are to follow soon. I do not know her exact location but it’s probably in a safe house within the capital or with Lady Carter. She is most likely much happier and free.” He smiled nostalgically thinking of Angie’s smile.

“They are very much in love…” His eyes drifted back to Bucky who was beaming.

“I felt it… I felt your truth in the bond.” He jammed the key into the locked door and thrust it open. He embraced Steve like no other but his mother. “I knew… I just knew… Steven Rogers, you're my soulmate… I am so deeply sorry I doubted you… that I put you in this…” 

“It is alright, but the court-”   
“No. No, I won’t-”   
“You can’t risk your reputation anymore! You already managed the opposite of the purpose of the party. The man you spent your night with… is now a criminal. I was caught stealing from a Lord!” Steve exclaimed. “I’ve already made peace with my sentence as a prisoner.” 

“I’ll let you go. I’ll let you go and they’ll say you’ve escaped. This isn’t my clutches, this is on my father. Besides Lady Carter has already liquidized the farm. She also sent a letter on your behalf, insisting there was a mistake made.”   
“Then she and Lady Martinelli are in a safe house getting ready to go across the border.”   
“I thought you said they were going to wait?”   
“I thought they would wait to liquidize, they must have been very spooked. They would not dare linger without a home base.” Steve explained.

“Lord Rumlow men are still at every border Steve!” For some reason Bucky looked excited, “You have to go! You have no choice, this would be for nothing!”

“I…” Steve had no excuse this time. “I really am so sorry.”   
“Stop apologizing. Come.” Bucky dragged him up the stairs. They turned down a corridor and another until they reached a very large tapestry, which he lifted to reveal a door. He led Steve quickly through it. 

Down the corridor, they walked until they reached a few stairs to a door. Then he let Steve in first, who was walking through a layer of fabric and out into an open space. He turned around to See Bucky also coming out the wardrobe. “What in Narnia?”   
“Narnia? What's that?” Bucky asked, adjusting the askew clothes. 

“I just wanted to thank you-” And Bucky was kissing him before he could say anything else.

The kiss was just like the first, it was no fluke or mistake. It was like birds singing around their heads and magic was passing through every part their skin met. 

“I don’t want to do this anymore. This cycle. We were caught in a situation… these lives aren’t meant for soulmates to meet. And yet we did. I don’t want to forget anything, but I want us to be even no apologies and no more grateful owing.” He searched Steve’s eyes and Steve smiled, Bucky’s mouth turning up in unison. The feeling was like no other.

“I am in love with every fiber of your existence,” He leaned into Bucky’s ear and whispered his name once more “Bucky…” making the other man shiver. They shared another passionate kiss before Bucky broke it once more.

“You need to leave before they notice you're gone. Even if I was last in there, they won't dare blame the prince for letting the prisoner out. I brought you here for supplies.” He grabbed a leather riding bag and a cloak. “Rumlow’s men were told to take her by force, regardless of her state or will.”    
“I would go out to the stables with you but there is only so much I can be seen doing before my father suspects my betrayal. That's not right for either of us. Take Winter, she's my fastest. She's the 3rd stall and you’ll know her when you see her.” Steve nodded, “Please be careful.” Bucky added, face creased in worry. 

Instead of leaving Steve stared into Bucky’s face, memorizing it. He for some reason had a feeling this may be the last time he got to see it in a while. Bucky held his gaze and breath. He couldn’t comprehend what he was doing… but it was for Steve. That's all that really mattered at the end of things. They met at one last embrace turned sweet kiss. It was nothing like the passion, desperate need from before. This kiss controlled itself and manifested as a bond. Steve turned out of the embrace slowly sliding away from the contact until only the tips of their fingers touched. When he broke the touch Bucky felt wrecked. He felt drained in the worst way. He knew he couldn’t sit here and wait. He had to get moving. 

 

Getting out to the stables wasn’t the hard part, it was getting off the gated grounds. Bucky didn’t really think that one through. Fortunately, he was able to sneak out with so much traffic going on. Many of Castle’s foreign guests we’re still leaving to return in time for their own nation’s Starlight Shower Festival. James’ party had gone on privately for 2 days, today being the third, and a busy day for the castle. There was always purple streamers to be held up, it was a tradition to name a new star in the name of a royal every time it happened. Bucky’s eldest sister was the recipient last time, but This year, in honor of his coming of age, James has been chosen. That night Steve found himself looking up, gazing at the next star. It wasn't the brightest or the biggest, but it was ever prominent. 

Steve was terrified his third day of riding. 

He was nowhere near the border and the festival was tomorrow. 

It was when another rider came his way and slowed him down.

“Are you Sir, Mr. Rogers?”   
“And if I was?”   
“I have a letter to be delivered from a Lady Carter.” Steve quickly slid off his horse to collect the letter. 

 

_ Steven, _

_ We will never have the time or the means to repay you within in both our lifetimes, despite many more. For what you did for me… for us… I can’t comprehend. I was so worried, that you’d be sentenced to unspeakable punishments. You deserve not but all the kindness this world has to offer.  _

_ I want you to know that we are fine, and thanks to you once again, we have avoided the man that terrorized me for years. Bucky sent one of his guards, Samuel, to help us. He said the Stark’s know him very well and with his help, we’ll have no trouble crossing the border. Samuel told us that Her Majesty will begin working on things like this. Ways for me to divorce my husband in a way that's fair to me. Where he can’t forever sabotage my life.  _

_ If this wasn’t clear, we love you very much. We can’t wait to see you again- in due time. For now please don’t come after us. Bucky wanted you as far away from the castle as possible, that things would not be well the next few days, The Stark Astrologers had said the comets had changed their course. They seemed to be hitting very close to us. He also said that his father had gone into a rage after he accepted and then again refused to marry the SHIELD alliance girl.  _

_ Steve, know that Bucky loves you. Don’t worry about us anymore, go take what’s yours. _

_ Love, Angie C. _

 

Steve just stood there frozen with the letter as the young boy stood looking at him.    
“How fast can you reach the castle?” He wiped tears he didn’t know we’re falling, off his face.

“By Nightfall tomorrow.” The boy shrugged. He knew he wouldn’t trade horses, besides this was Bucky’s horse and she was already tired out.   
Steve Pulled a quill and ink out of the sack he was given, originally intended for the women to write a letter and send to Bucky themselves. He turned over Angie’s letter and sloppily poured his heart out. He thrust it at the boy who slid it back into the envelope. Steve gave him a gold pouch and he was gone. 

He was alone.

In a random forest. 

But not. Ever since that final goodbye kiss, Steve had felt a piece of Bucky with him in the most unexplainable way.

Thee were no words for how it was there or what it felt like. 

The only way he could make it not sound insane was that he could feel Bucky. He could feel his longingness, and sorrow yet comprehension and understanding. He could tell Bucky was thinking about him because the emotions were stronger in the way they channeled-

Ok yes, he does indeed sound batshit.

But it was nice, to feel like he was with Bucky, walking his horse to a small nearby town.

Once in the town, Bucky wrote back to Peggy and Angie. He didn’t know if it’d reach them but if Bucky’s emotions could from all the way in the countryside, then maybe there was hope.

Steve resigned for the night, confused about where to go next.

 

xxxX

 

The castle was adorned in shades of purple, it was joyous and light and exciting. Everyone was smiling except for Bucky. It was getting late and he was scared Steve was never intercepted. The possibility of Rumlow men finding Steve was even more terrifying. He felt so stupid. He thought it was a plan. He knew from the first night, despite the confusion that Steve was a man full of love. He could never do anything so cruel. So when Bucky noticed that Carter farms we’re attempting to liquidize he hatched a plan.

Of course, he forgot the most important person- Steve.

Bucky could only wallow in his mortality. He could feel Steve. He knew Steve was fine because Steve commonly sent him insane goofy happy feelings as if he knew how down Bucky was. If he knew how to do this before, maybe things wouldn’t have gotten so messy.    
“Awe Cheer up!” Becca slapped his back.

“Hey!” 

“Your boy will be back, That was no acting, trust me.” She said with a deadly look. Bucky just nodded and pretended like he was following what she was saying.

“Your Highnesses, there is a messenger carrying what he deems an urgent message from the countryside, from a Sir Steve Rogers with no t-”   
“Let him in!” Bucky jumped to his feet, making Becca chuckle. 

The guard jumped and then nodded politely, shuffling the man in, who promptly gave Bucky the letter.

 

_ My Greatest Love Bucky, _

_ I can’t believe you. After all that. After all that I still love you, practically more. I’m furious with you, but I also understand why. You’ll just have to accept that. You were a diamond in my sky and taught me how to live for myself, rather than others. I have never felt special in the ways I did in your eyes. _

_ On the back of this letter is the one that was given to me, explaining all your modeling and general life saving.  _

_ If it wasn’t clear before, _

_ I love you. _

_ You are my soulmate for this life, _

_ And many more. _

_ I will do as you wish and stay put, tell me when, and I’ll come to find you. For now, all settle for feeling you. _

_ I’m pretty stubborn so we know how difficult this will be. _

_ I hope this finds you well. I’ll be thinking of you as we look up, watching the same sky.  _

_ Love, Your’s true, Steve. _

 

Bucky looked up to his sister who was just smiling. “Shall we get this over with?” She said gesturing to the sunset. He nodded, pocketing and processing the letter. All that he accomplished. He was close to clearing things up. Rumlow had little to no credibility left, and Bucky ad a feeling he was still Hydra. Which was the scariest bottom of the pit feeling he’d ever experienced in his life.    
He took a  deep breath and went through the heavy drapes to the high balcony in front of the [avillion where thousands of commoners and merchants alike gathered in a crowd to end the day of festivals. His father and Becca made a speech and they let their lanterns go, flying up to join the stars. The named a star after him. And by the time they were done the star shower specs we’re a little more visible than others. The townspeople partied merrily, unbothered by the ominous chunks. It was that when they broke what would later become the atmosphere and shot light through them. Bucky saw the lights and instantly knew what was happening. 

 

Within a few minutes, it was obvious to everyone else.

He felt the heat, the fire.

He didn’t panic.

He didn’t worry.

Because above all feelings, he felt is one.

His true.

And he knew that he was right there.

Next to him.

And they’d be together soon. 

This time… it just didn’t work out. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So uh yeah. Not so happy. And I once vowed to always make a happy ending. I'm really sorry. I promise the next one will be happy because I can't take it. I love you all, thank you for reading.  
> Also, the end notes warning from above was going to mention a few plot holes, Im a queen of oh durr moments. There are a few things that felt like they were going to go somewhere but didn't... well just wait. The small things will be dealt with.


End file.
